


Alanna Burns Down the Palace

by phg



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Crack, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happily Ever After, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phg/pseuds/phg
Summary: Kel returns to the palace after a brief mission away to find her wife has caused an... incident. What follows is Kel confronting Jon and then helping Alanna through it, and a lot of quippy Kel & Alanna (and Buri & Alanna and Buri & Kel) moments.Technically takes place after my fic "Alanna, a Life", but you don't need to have read that to read this. All you need to know is that Kel and Alanna are married.A few TWs in the notes - rated Mature for smut and language!
Relationships: Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau & Buriram Tourakom, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/Keladry of Mindelan, Keladry of Mindelan & Buriram Tourakom
Kudos: 4





	Alanna Burns Down the Palace

**Author's Note:**

> ** For those of you who didn't read "Alanna, a Life" the character Marianna is an OC and George's wife. She really only appears in passing here.
> 
> TW: cursing, sex between two ADULT women, and a mention of Wyldon implying things about Alanna's interest in Kel being inappropriate on several levels.

Even after years in service to her country, command positions, and war, most people would still describe Keladry of Olau’s gaze as dreamy. If one looked closely, though, they might finally detect laugh lines on her face, her new wife finally being able to break Kel’s “Yamani mask” every now and again. As she wandered through the palace back to her rooms after a short mission away she was grateful for that dreamy gaze she’d so cultivated - it hid what she was mulling over, and kept her expression from starting any further rumors.

After three weeks away along the coast helping out after a series of earthquakes, Kel was glad to be home. After leaving the stables she’d run into Buri, an old friend and wife of Kel’s former knight-master. They’d stopped for a few minutes, Buri interested in the report on the coastal situation.

“Did you receive any letters while you were gone?” Buri had asked once Kel was done filling her in.

“No. I wasn’t gone that long. Was there something worth writing me a letter about?”

“Well,” said Buri, “Alanna may have…”

“-caused an international incident and now is on the run? Should I go pack my bags to join her in some far-flung country where no one has ever heard of her?”

Buri laughed. “No. Not this time, at least. I think Jonathan has mostly trained the dramatics out of her at this point.”

“But…?” said Kel.

“Well you know the ball for the ambassador was to be held last week, right?”

“Yes… Get to the point, Buri.”

“Well Jon may have had a conversation with Alanna beforehand about expectations, especially now that we’re at peace and Alanna will spend more time in diplomatic situations.”

“Oh, and how did Alanna take that?”

“About as you would expect. I caught her muttering something under her breath about how she knew perfectly well what she was doing. You know how she gets.”

Kel smiled. “Yes, yes I do. Which is why I’m worried.”

“Well she put on one of those ridiculous dresses she loves”

“Let me guess - that silk one that’s all violet like her eyes.”

“Yep.”

“She thinks she’s scarier that way,” Kel had said in a conspiratorial tone. “Anyway, tell me more. How did this go downhill?”

“She was perfectly charming. She simpered behind Jon, smiled at the ambassador, and didn’t even say anything when he made a comment about women’s places."

"Mithros, woman, get to the point," growled Kel.

"Okay, okay; in an effort to be charming she danced with _everyone_. Gary, Raoul, Jon, George, the ambassador. But also me, Thayet, Lady Cythera, Marianna. I think she wasn't brave enough to try dancing with the ambassador's wife."

"That's it?"

"No, that list isn't nearly complete. But the next day the rumors started: that you'd left her. That she's having affairs. That she's sleeping with - at last count - the king, the queen, the prime minister, his wife, the commander of the King's Own, _his_ wife-"

“Why now, though? Wasn’t there always rumors following her, even before this, even before me?”

“Well, yes. I think there are two differences this time. One: this is the first time she’s been seen at any real court function alone since your marriage. Actually, it’s the first time she’s really been alone at a court function in probably several years. Two: she really played it up, Kel. Jon wanted a courtier, and that’s what he got. It wasn’t just that you weren’t there, and it wasn’t just the dress for the first time in 10 years, it was also the syrupy sweetness of Alanna laying it on thick to prove to Jon what an idiot he is. The problem was, though, that she didn’t have you there to temper her anger. And she was furious with Jon. So she flirted her way around the whole room."

“Where is she now?”

“You know, I don’t actually know.”

“You or Raoul didn’t - I don’t know - feel the need to guard her and make sure she didn’t do anything… rash?”

“I mean, she’s a grown woman, Kel.”

If Kel hadn’t spent as much time with the Yamani as she did in her youth, she would’ve rolled her eyes. As it was she had raised her hand to her face to smooth away the smirk forming there. Schooling her face to blankness once again she turned and headed towards the palace. 

“That’s why I’m worried!” Kel had called over her shoulder.

  
\-----

  
When Kel reached their rooms they were empty. A servant had already returned the small bedroll and bundle of belongings Kel had taken with her, but there was no one inside. Kel was of two minds about what to do next. It wasn’t in her nature to meddle, and her wife certainly had survived for many, many years before Kel came into the picture. Perhaps it was best to just wait Alanna out in their rooms. On the other hand, Kel knew that things between Alanna and Jon had never really recovered from the “Girl Page” incident over a decade ago. She also knew that Alanna was still feeling a little bit off about where she stood as King’s Champion and her place in the kingdom, especially now that the war was over. And perhaps Kel could help alleviate some of Alanna’s worries or irritations. It was unlikely that Kel’s presence would make things worse, at least. 

When Kel left their rooms she flagged down a servant and to ask if he’d seen Alanna recently. He hadn’t, and Kel got the feeling from the way he looked at her that he’d heard the rumors already. 

Figuring Alanna was most likely to be with the council, in Jon’s office, or in the training yards, Kel wavered on where to head first. She really didn’t want to talk to Jon. She’d spent most of her years as a page and a squire attempting to avoid him, and even after that when she was stationed at the front during the Scanran War she went years without coming face-to-face with him. But now they were at the palace and he was one of Alanna’s oldest friends and his presence was almost unavoidable. Kel often chose to stand back quietly while her wife interacted with Jon. He would likely never be her friend, and she didn’t feel like she had to let him see the real her.

But it made sense to head towards the council chamber and Jon’s office, for the simple reason that they were in the same area of the palace. As Kel walked the busy halls she felt more attention on her then usual. Some of the looks were of pity. Others of scorn. As always, Kel was grateful for a face that revealed nothing.

The council chamber was mostly empty when Kel arrived, but the doors were open. Jon’s prime minister, Gary of Naxen, was deep in conversation with a noble whose name Kel didn’t know. Her father-in-law Myles sat at the table reviewing notes.

“My dear,” Myles said, rising from his chair, “I didn’t know you had returned.”

They embraced warmly and Myles offered her a seat.

“I really shouldn’t stay long, I am- I was just looking for Alanna,” Kel said.

“Hmmm… Has someone been filling you in on her most recent run-in with His Highness?” said Myles.

Kel smiled. “Yes, I ran into Buri on my way in from the stables. Thank the gods she warned me - I don’t know that I would be able to handle the stares otherwise. Have you seen her today?”

“I have not. We didn’t really need her in council today, so I’m not surprised, but for the last few days she’s been storming around. I’m still not sure if she and Jon have even directly spoken since the ball, but I do know that she’s dueled half of the delegation with the ambassador, threatened George and Raoul, and just a few days ago I caught her muttering something about witch-fire and burning everything down.”

“That’s… exactly what I expected.”

Myles laughed.

“Well, I guess I should be trying somewhere else. While I wouldn’t necessarily blame her for burning a few things here and there, I think it’s best for everyone if she doesn’t.”

“Where will you try next?”

“I guess I really should check His Highness’s office,” said Kel, making a face.

“Yes, I believe that’s a good idea. Good luck.”

  
\----

  
When Kel approached Jon’s office the door was closed, which could mean he was in a meeting, or it could mean he was elsewhere.

“Is the king in?” Kel asked the guard.

He nodded.

“Is the King’s Champion in with him?”

At this the guards both broke out in smiles, knowing looks on their faces.

“You must be Sir Kel. If the Lioness was in with the king, you’d know. You’d probably be able to hear them fighting down the hallway,” he said, chuckling. “Would you like to see the king?”

“Oh, no, it’s probably best if I just-”

The door opened just then and Jon stuck his head out.

“Oh, Sir Keladry. This is a surprise. Would you like to come in - I have a moment…?”

“No, thank you, your majesty,” said Kel, bowing. “I’m just looking for my wife.”

“Please, come in and join me for a drink. I imagine you’re still tired from travelling.”

Kel reluctantly followed Jon into his office, taking the offered seat. She shouldn’t have been surprised that he served her himself - based on what Alanna had told her - but she still was. 

“How is the recovery going along the coast?” Jon asked, taking a seat.

“As well as can be expected. While the cleanup is so much… messier this time of year, at least people will still have time to plant, and all summer and autumn to rebuild.”

“I’ve been getting reports - it sounds like you all had it well under control. But we know that’s not why you’re here.”

“Yes, your majesty, I’m just looking for Alanna.”

“Have you heard what happened?”

“I have heard some stories, your majesty.”

“My friends call me Jon, Keladry. If I asked you to as well, would you?”

“Only if ordered, your majesty.”

Jon laughed. “Tell me what you really think of this situation.”

“Is that an order, your majesty?”

Jon nodded.

“I think your majesty has made a grave error in judgement when it comes to my wife. You two are some of each other’s oldest friends, and yet you never stop trying to change her. You’ve outed her, abandoned her. You appointed her to the position of King’s Champion and yet at every turn you nit-pick the way she does it. You cannot make up your mind as to whether you want a lady or a champion. You claim to be a champion of women, yet you did not allow your daughter to become a page, and you nearly prevented me from receiving my shield. You claim to be a champion of Alanna, but I do not see that."

Kel rose from the chair and knelt before Jon’s desk. “Your majesty must excuse me.”

Standing, she made her way for the office door, yanking it open. She made eye contact with the guard as she stepped out and he winked, his partner chuckling behind her. “I see Sir Alanna chose her partner well, Sir Kel.”

Kel willed herself not to blush and walked away.

  
\----

  
Kel tried to keep her face calm as she stormed down the hall. It hadn’t seemed that late when she’d arrived at the palace, but the remainder of the afternoon had slipped by as she’d talked to Buri, Myles, and Jon. The sky was darkening through the windows.

Guessing that Alanna had returned to their rooms by then, Kel stalked back across the palace. Everyone she passed stared again this time, the looks now ranging from pity to glee.

Their rooms were still empty, with no evidence of Alanna’s presence at all that afternoon. Kel’s last guess had been the training yards, so she grabbed a cloak and decided to head that way.

  
\----

  
The training yards were all dark and empty, but there were a few torches lit around the furthest practice ring. As Kel walked closer she could hear the determined noises of someone beating one of the dummies to a pulp. Once she stepped up to the ring of torches she could see that it was Alanna, drenched in sweat, hacking at the dummy with one of the practice swords.

“Care for a real dueling partner, Lioness?” said Kel, stepping into the ring of light.

Alanna turned, startled. “Kel…”

“I wouldn’t mind a fight. Perhaps it would take care of both our desires to murder the king.”

"Yes, we wouldn't want a regicide tonight," said Alanna, smirking. “There’s more practice swords over there - why don’t you warm up while I take a breather?”

Kel nodded and untied her cloak, draping it over the dummy. She found one of the wooden practice swords and began stretching. Once her muscles were warm, Kel stepped into the center of the ring. Alanna joined her a moment later. Kel raised her sword. Alanna raised hers to the guard position.

Their eyes met. And then Alanna was lunging. Kel laughed; so many of their duels started this way, Alanna forgetting how much taller Kel was. Kel took a giant step back and Alanna came up short. Alanna moved back and they began to circle each other. Alanna was always a quiet dueling partner. She never wanted to engage in the battle of insults often found in duels, which often meant that even when they practiced she was silent. But Kel could still read the anger on Alanna’s face, the frustration in the tense set of her shoulders. 

While Alanna was far superior when it came to sword work, Kel could surpass even Alanna’s patience. But she’d come here for a reason, and that was to be with her wife.

“I heard what happened,” said Kel as the silence wore on.

Alanna feinted another lunge, and as Kel took her customary giant step backwards, Alanna skipped and swung in towards Kel’s exposed side. Kel crossed her sword down, knocking Alanna’s sword to the side. Alanna twisted and moved away.

“Oh did you? Did someone tell you how Jon- what-” Alanna stepped in again. She stopped talking to bring her sword up to Kel’s. Instead of stepping backwards Kel stepped in towards Alanna, pushing her sword aside. Alanna dodged to the side, swinging her blade around to meet Kel’s, pausing. 

“Hmmm,” said Kel.

Alanna’s eyes blazed. “Don’t ‘hmm’ me Kel.” Alanna pushed forwards, her sword swinging up and over, feinting, moving to the side, swinging over and over, hacking almost, pushing Kel back. As they reached the edge of the circle of light Kel dodged Alanna’s attempt to disarm her, letting Alanna fall past. Alanna rolled in the dirt and jumped to her feet. She rushed towards Kel, smacking Kel’s blade with her own until Kel swung back. Alanna brought her sword up and over and Kel blocked it as Alanna stepped forward, bringing them body-to-body. Both of Alanna’s hands gripped the sword in a white-knuckled rage, but it just wasn’t enough to bring Kel down, she was too tall and Alanna had already worn herself out. Kel dropped her left hand below her sword to push it into Alanna’s hair, pulling slightly to tilt Alanna’s face up higher. Their eyes met again. Kel pulled Alanna up and into a rough kiss between their crossed swords. Alanna moaned and it lit Kel’s body on fire. 

Alanna pushed them apart with her forearms, dropping her sword in the process. She tugged at the laces of Kel’s tunic as Kel dropped her own sword. Kel's right hand joined her left in Alanna’s hair, pulling Alanna in for a second bruising kiss, their lips crashing together, fighting for dominance. After a long moment, Kel pulled back to bite Alanna’s bottom lip, pulling a second moan from her. Alanna succeeded in unlacing Kel’s tunic and pulled it off. Dropping to the hem of her own practice shirt, Alanna pulled it up and over her head. Kel’s hands wandered, exploring, tracing over Alanna’s collarbones, across her chest, down her abs as Kel’s lips ran down her neck.

“Kel, I need- I need you,” Alanna panted.

Kel grabbed her cloak and threw it over Alanna. She scooped up her tunic and Alanna’s shirt and grabbed Alanna’s hand. She pulled Alanna along behind her as they ran through the palace. They seemed to be just in time for dinner, so they dodged courtier after courtier, and this time they all gave Kel looks of shock. 

When they made it to their rooms Kel dropped the bundle of clothes on the floor and pushed Alanna back into the door. The cloak's hood fell back and Kel drew up short.

"My beautiful Alanna," whispered Kel reverently. "I'm so sorry."

Alanna’s eyes filled with tears, her hands fisting in Kel’s shirt. 

“I just-” Alanna said, “I just… I’m so tired of this.”

“I know, Alanna. You deserve so much better than this,” said Kel. 

Alanna smirked at Kel through her tears. “Oh, really? Care to show me exactly what I deserve?” 

  
\----

  
The outer door to the suite slamming shut woke them the next morning.

"Rise and shine!" Buri yelled from their living room. 

"No!" yelled Alanna, burrowing her face into Kel’s shoulder. 

"Don't make me come in there," said Buri, her voice now just outside their bedroom. 

"Go away," said Alanna. 

"I've had it with your-" Buri started, opening the door. 

Alanna sat up, clutching the blankets to her chest. "How dare you offend my wife's modesty!" Alanna said.

Buri and Alanna both turned to Kel. The covers stil concealed Kel all the way to her shoulders and she'd thrown an arm over her eyes. As Buri and Alanna watched, she started to laugh, her whole body shaking. 

"I believe your wife's modesty is intact," said Buri. "I think I've probably already seen way more of her than that."

Alanna scooped Kel's discarded shirt off the floor and threw it at Buri.

"Get out," Alanna growled.

"Fine, I'll give you five minutes. If you're not out of your bedroom by then I will come drag you out myself."

  
Kel and Alanna walked into their living room almost 10 minutes later, dressed in breeches and shirts.

"With the amount of time you've both spent on a war front I know you could've gotten dressed faster than that," said Buri, sitting at their dining table.

Alanna raised an eyebrow and said, "Don't give me any of your crap Buri. Did you at least bring food?"

Buri smirked and held up a platter of stuffed rolls. Kel took the chair next to Buri and grabbed for food. Alanna stepped up behind her and gripped the back of Kel's chair.

"I heard rumors that Sir Keladry of Olau ran through the castle last night and back to her rooms with a cloaked mystery woman," started Buri. Kel choked on the bite of food she'd just taken. "Something about getting back at her cheating wife."

"They should consider themselves grateful Kel didn't fuck this mystery woman in the training yards," said Alanna, rolling her eyes. 

Kel opened her mouth to say something, but Buri spoke first, “Why did I think Kel would be a calming influence on you?”

"Because you are ridiculous,” said Alanna. “Besides, that’s not Kel’s job. Why are you here, Buri?”

“Mostly just for entertainment,” said Buri, smiling up at Alanna.

Alanna grabbed the roll in Buri’s hand and sat down next to Kel with a “Hmph.”

Kel finally had a chance to speak, then. “Are the gossips really saying I brought another woman here to get back at Alanna?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so.”

“They’ll move on, they always do,” said Alanna. “And I should know - they’ve been gossiping about me for almost 30 years now.”

Kel put her head in her hands. “What do I do?”

“Come on, Kel, you know how this works. You just wait it out,” said Buri. “Don’t let this be the thing that finally gets to you.”

“And if you’re really concerned about what people think, you could shower your wife with flowers and jewelry and new dresses. Perhaps show me off around the palace, dance with me at every ball-”

“Wait,” said Kel, interrupting, “didn’t this all start because you flirted with every single person at the ambassador’s ball? Don’t I remember the rumors being that you’re sleeping with Jon, Thayet, Gary, Lady Cythera, Raoul, _and_ Buri? Shouldn’t you be showering _me_ with gifts?”

Buri laughed.

“Yes, but what would you do with dresses and flowers, my dear?” said Alanna.

  
\---- 

  
Later that day Kel found herself skulking through the administrative wing, waiting for a council session to let out. As the doors to the council chamber opened Kel turned the corner to Jon’s office, nodding to the guards she’d met the day before. 

“Sir Kel. We didn’t expect to see you in the part of the palace again soon,” said the more talkative guard.

“Believe me, neither did I,” said Kel, privately wondering if she was married to a 40-something-year-old woman or a teenager.

Just then Alanna came around the corner from the council chamber, trying to look both calm and collected, neither of which she was pulling off. 

“Thomas, Kevin,” nodded Alanna, greeting both guards.

“Good afternoon, Sir Alanna. How can we help you?”

“I need you to talk to my utterly lovely wife here while I have some fun before Myles lets Jon leave the council chamber. That way if anyone asks you can truly say you saw nothing happen.”

The guards glanced at each other, well versed in Alanna’s antics. One of them shrugged and they turned back to Kel.

“What shall we discuss, Sir Kel?’

Kel gritted her teeth. “I don’t know. Tell me the longest story you know that won’t distract you from guard duty but will require you not notice my wife.”

“Not used to the Lioness’s antics yet?”

“Well she definitely didn’t do things like this when we were at the warfront… at least, not that I know of.”

The guards both laughed. They took pity on Kel and kept her entertained with stories of Alanna’s mischief.

When Alanna came back over to Kel and the guards she looked proud. Kel turned around and realized that Alanna had set fire to every suit of armor in the entire hall, the flames blazing violet. 

“Alanna- is- is that… dangerous? Myles warned me you said something about burning the palace down, but…”

“No, my dear, it’s just an illusion. It will remind Jon to watch himself or fear the great power of the terrible Lioness!”

Kel glanced sideways at the guards, concerned about Alanna’s threat towards the king. Both guards looked relaxed, though, unconcerned about Alanna’s outburst.

“Come! Let us parade together through the palace, locked arm and arm to assuage the rumors being spread against our most honorable selves!”

The guards just laughed as Alanna dragged Kel away.

  
\----

  
The next day Kel answered a knock at their door to find not only the king, but the queen, Gary, Raoul, and Buri. She raised her eyebrows and bowed them into the room with a quiet, “Your majesties.”

Alanna stood from her desk chair, scowling. 

“Won’t you take a seat, your majesties?” said Alanna, politeness barely winning out.

As Kel closed the door she noticed Buri had hung back. They both leaned back against the now-closed door.

“Why are _you_ here, Buri?” whispered Kel. “This doesn’t seem like something you’d get involved with… whatever it is.”

Buri didn’t have a chance to answer because Alanna had already started yelling.

“What the hell, Jon? Why are you here?”

“He’s here because I have had it with both of you,” said Thayet, her eyes flashing. “I’ve brought Gary and Raoul in case I need backup when I bash your heads together.”

Gary and Raoul looked sheepish, shifting uncomfortably in their chairs. 

Kel smiled. Leaning in towards Buri again she whispered, “Are you here to subdue me when I defend Alanna’s honor?”

“No. As I told you yesterday, I’m here for the entertainment,” said Buri. “I assumed you wouldn’t be defending Alanna’s honor, anyway.”

“I think I already did,” mumbled Kel. “The king and I… had words yesterday.”

Buri raised her eyebrows and silently turned back to the group at the table.

“-set the hallway on fire!” Jon was yelling.

“It was an illusion. You knew that as soon as you looked at it! You’re lucky I didn’t light your fat head on fire!”

“I should-”

“You should what? What else do you think you can possibly do to me, your highness? You asked me to perform for you at that ball, and I did. Everything you have ever asked of me I have done, exactly how you asked.”

Jon hung his head. Thayet turned to Raoul and Gary who were looking incredibly uncomfortable at that point. “You two, go.” She lifted her head to Buri and Kel lounging against the door. Buri raised an eyebrow and Thayet shook her head. As Kel stepped forward to open the door for Gary and Raoul, Buri kissed Raoul’s cheek and pushed him out. 

“I know, Alanna. Kel reminded me of that two days ago.” Alanna met Kel’s eyes with her brows raised and Kel gave Alanna her most bland “Yamani mask” face in return. “I don’t know why I said what I did,” Jon continued.

“Do you want me to - I don’t know - resign? Do you want a younger King’s Champion? A male one? One less controversial?”

“No, Alanna, that’s not it at all,” Jon protested.

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t know Alanna. I’ve let you down so many times, though, and I know that. I am still surprised you didn’t resign after that run-in with Wyldon over…”

“Keladry of Mindelan?” Alanna supplied with a smirk.

“Yes. I always wanted you as my Champion - I still do. But I feel like maybe my heart and my head weren’t in agreement about what it meant to have a female King’s Champion, what that would look like, and how I should have fulfilled my duty to you, and all women, really. I had fun naming you as my champion, a chance to really shove your achievements in conservatives’ faces. But I thought that naming you my champion was enough. And I ignored everything that you and Thayet have been telling me for years, through your words and your actions: that it wasn’t enough. I let you down, I let Kalasin down, I let down a young Keladry of Mindelan. Luckily all of those women are strong and took every opportunity to prove me wrong. But you shouldn’t have to,” Jon shifted in his seat to look at Kel, “neither of you should.”

Kel dropped her head. Buri gripped her shoulder.

“I’ve found that my mindset really isn’t as different from conservatives as I’d hoped,” he continued. “That’s why I said something to you before the ball. But in reality your diplomacy… doesn’t really matter. Your job is to serve as my sword, and you’ve done that beyond admirably for almost 30 years. I realize now that I’ve spent so much of this time trying to change you, to mold you into what conservatives picture a woman to be. But what should matter is your character. And you have served this country, and me, with the utmost honor. You are a person of honor, as is your wife. And I will not allow this treatment of you to continue, even if I have been complicit in it for all this time.”

Jon stood. “You have my deepest and most sincere apologies, Alanna. I am sorry. I know you have no reason to believe me this time, but I hope in time to be worthy of your trust again.”

Thayet embraced Alanna and kissed her cheek as Jon walked towards the door, and Kel and Buri.

“My deepest apologies to you, as well, Sir Keladry,” he said, bowing his head. 

Kel pulled the door open. “Good day, Jon.”

  
Once their rooms had emptied Alanna approached Kel.

“What did you say to Jon?”

“I told him what an ass he was,” Kel said.

“Really? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you tell someone what you really thought of them,” said Alanna.

“Technically he ordered me to, so I really didn’t have a choice.”

“That sounds like a technicality to me. Perhaps I am a bad influence on you.”

“Speaking of bad influences, what did he mean when he said something about a ‘run-in with Wyldon over Keladry of Mindelan’?”

“I think you already know, or have guessed some of it. When you applied to be a page Wyldon said no. Jon finally negotiated enough to get him to agree to the probationary year. I thought it was settled, but… but as I was leaving Jon’s office Wyldon added that I was forbidden to see you for fear that you would be ‘witched’ by the Goddess’s chosen one into succeeding.”

“I know all that.”

“Yes, but what I don’t think you know is that Wyldon also implied that my interests in you might be seen as… predatory. That he was protecting both you and I from ‘conservatives’ and their ideas that I would be…”

“Preying on me?”

Alanna gagged and turned away from Kel. Kel laid a hand on Alanna’s arm.

“That’s it, isn’t it?” Kel said.

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Persuing you. I didn’t-”

“Kel, you didn’t know.”

“I know, but I shouldn’t have- I mean- Do you want to be with me?”

“Of course, I do,” Alanna said, turning back to Kel. “Page Keladry of Mindelan and the now Kel of Olau are totally separate people. I never knew Page or Squire Keladry. Ultimately Wyldon keeping us separate is what… let this happen.”

“I love you,” whispered Kel, pulling Alanna in for a kiss.

“Oh, I know.”

  
\----

  
The fires outside Jon's office burned for two more weeks, occasionally bursting higher as Jon walked down the hallway alone.

"How are you sustaining the magic for this?!" Jon asked Alanna after a council meeting on day 10.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about your whole life," responded Alanna.

Jon shook his head and resigned himself to many more days of flames.

  
\----

  
The ambassador was leaving, so there was another ball to attend. Kel wore breeches and a tunic of deep violet, with a black silk shirt. Alanna wavered back and forth on wearing a dress. It was hard to decipher whether she wanted to wear a dress, or whether she felt the need to wear one to prove something. Kel was dressed and waiting when Alanna finally left the bedroom in a black silk dress.

“You look beautiful Alanna.”

Alanna stepped close, her ams slipping around Kel’s waist, her face tilting up for a kiss.

Kel kissed her deeply. When they stepped apart Alanna opened the door for Kel and bowed her out of the room.

“Has anyone told you that you still walk like a boy in dresses?” Kel teased.

Alanna laughed and pushed Kel a bit.

“No, who else should be looking?”

“Everyone.”

  
Much to Kel’s surprise Alanna danced only with her. She let the world see how much she loved her wife. Kel saw none of the artifice that Jon often demanded of Alanna, but that didn’t mean that Alanna wasn’t gracious or diplomatic - she just didn’t simper. They both found opportunities to visit with their friends. Kel, Yuki, and Princess Shinkokami spent close to 20 minutes huddled in a corner, talking rapidly in Yamani about plans to resume their morning gatherings. Alanna joined Myles, Eleni, and Kel’s parents in a rather confusing conversation about trade and the nobility. Kel finished a conversation with Prince Roald and joined Alanna and their parents, her hand running down Alanna’s back to rest at her waist.

"If you'll excuse us," Alanna said during a pause, "I need to chat with Kel for a moment."

They all nodded and smiled, and then Ilane and Myles continued on.

"What did you need?" said Kel as they stepped away.

"Join me on the balcony."

They stepped out into the darkness, the light spilling out just enough to illuminate the highlights of Alanna’s hair. The spring evening had turned cool, so as Kel leaned on the railing Alanna stepped in close and tucked herself under Kel’s chin.

"I just wanted to be with you," said Alanna, tilting her head back for a kiss.

Kel leaned down to their lips were a hairsbreadth from one another. She rested her forehead against Alanna's, breathing in the moment. Alanna was the one who closed the gap, pushing up into Kel, her hands wrapping around Kel's neck as their lips met.

“Oh, excuse me!” someone said, interrupting their kiss. They pulled apart and turned to see one of the most notorious court gossips eyeing them. “Sir Alanna, Sir Kel, forgive me, I didn’t know you were… here.”

Alanna was able to keep herself together until the man had gone back inside, but once he was gone, she burst out laughing.

“Now everyone will be talking about us,” said Kel.

“Isn’t that what we wanted?”

“I don’t know that that’s exactly what I meant, Alanna. I was more hoping to become invisible, again.”

“Oh, I don’t know that you’ll ever successfully be invisible again now that we’re married. But I say - let’s give them something to talk about!”

“No, Alanna- I don’t know- no- that’s not what I-”

Alanna laughed as she grabbed Kel’s hand and dragged her back to the ballroom. The gossip from earlier was already across the room, and as they entered he looked up.

“Excellent,” said Alanna, mischief in her voice.

“I don’t know that I like where this is going…” Kel muttered. 

They made their way back through the ballroom, stopping to converse with as many people as Alanna could find. All the while Alanna practically hung from Kel, her arms both locked around one of Kel’s own. Kel’s smile grew and grew as her wife played it up more and more. They had just finished talking with... someone - Kel couldn’t even remember who - when Alanna yanked Kel’s arm abruptly sideways and into an alcove. She pushed Kel back into the corner where the draperies would mostly conceal them, and leaned up for a heady kiss. Alanna's hands came to Kel's waist. She pushed down onto Kel's hip bones, and Kel threw her head back, the sensations overwhelming. 

"Alanna, I don't know what you're up to but-" Kel started abruptly cut off by Alanna’s lips on her neck. Alanna trailed upwards until she bit Kel’s earlobe. Kel let out a moan, muffled only by the back of her hand.

Alanna pulled back abruptly, dragging Kel back out of their hiding place by the hand. Alanna was smirking, looking rather like the cat that got the cream, and Kel could barely keep the amusement from her face. She was happy to let Alanna have her fun.

They continued around the room in the same manner as before, briefly stopping for interludes in alcoves or for sojourns on the dance floor. While they danced Alanna would drape herself over Kel, practically melting into her. Alanna still wouldn't let Kel lead, though.

Alanna had been pulling this for over an hour when Kel finally had it. As they passed one of the doors that led to the garden, Kel looped her arm around Alanna’s back and steered her that way. She glanced to the side and saw Buri watching them. Winking at Buri as they walked past, Kel pushed Alanna through the door and towards the stairs. Alanna stopped at the top of the stairs, her hand resting on the railing. 

"Oh, Sir Kel, where are you taking me?" Alanna breathed out, playing the ingénue.

"Dammit woman, I am taking my wife home," said Kel. "You've won your game and wound me up."

Kel stooped and swept Alanna off her feet. She moved down the stairs and into the garden while Alanna was still processing what had happened. They wound through the rose garden and into the deep hedges. 

"Put me down, Kel!"

Kel dropped Alanna to her feet, allowing Alanna to stumble slightly. Alanna regained her balance and went to straighten her dress. Kel moved in, looming over Alanna.

"Alanna-"

"Here or in our rooms?"

"Didn't you tell me once that you and Jon almost-"

"Yes, I did. It was in the rose garden. Right before he told me he could tell it was me because I 'still walked like a boy in a dress,' to quote you both. But dammit it was almost 30 years ago Kel and I want you now, and I need to know what you're prepared to-"

“You just had to wear a dress, didn’t you?”

“I feel like most men would-”

Kel actually growled. “But you married a woman, Alanna. And as that woman, I would like to-”

Alanna pushed Kel into a corner of the hedge garden, hidden from the palace windows. Her hands went into Kel's hair, pulling her down. Their lips met and Alanna ran her hands down Kel's neck, her chest. She slipped them down to Kel's breeches and began to unlace them. 

"Alanna, you-" said Kel, breaking the kiss.

"If you tell me to stop, then I will stop. But, Kel, I need to have my hands on you."

Kel reached for Alanna, pulling her back into the kiss, as Alanna finished untying Kel’s breeches. Alanna slid one arm around Kel’s waist and the other slipped down. When Alanna’s hand reached Kel’s clit, Kel jumped. Alanna circled and Kel broke their kiss, gasping against Alanna’s lips. 

“Inside, please- I need your fingers.”

Alanna pushed her hand down further, sliding two fingers into Kel. Kel took a shuddering breath and clutched Alanna tighter. Alanna shifted so she could begin thrusting into Kel, hooking her fingers forward as best she could to hit Kel the way she liked it. Twisting her thumb in she made sure that it was hitting Kel’s clit with every thrust in.

“Alanna- please-”

Alanna sped up, thrusting into Kel over and over until she could feel Kel tightening around her. Kel let out a quiet keening noise as she came, her whole body shuddering.

Alanna slowly withdrew her hand from Kel’s breeches, still supporting Kel’s weight with her other arm. Kel let go of Alanna and pushed her own hair away from her face.

“Thank the gods you’re the quiet one,” Alanna said as she finished.

“I can’t believe we just did that. Buri was right - you are a bad influence," said Kel as she tried to re-tie her breeches with shaking hands.

"You seem to be having some trouble, let me help," said Alanna as she reached in. "I want to get home to see what you can do with this dress, and if I have to wait for you to re-tie these I might be waiting all night."

"I'm regretting not carrying you and your smart mouth all the way home."

Even though Alanna couldn't see Kel's face in the shadows, she could hear the smirk in Kel's voice.

"Really, you regret me stopping you to do this?"

"You know very well what I meant. Now would you like me to carry you home like a sack of potatoes or…?"

  
This time when they entered the palace they encountered no one, which was for the best. When they'd left the gardens and walked into the light of the torches they'd realized just how disheveled they looked. Kel's shirt was untucked and both her breeches and tunic were crooked. Alanna was flushed. Kel's hair was crumpled and stood practically on end, while Alanna’s mostly just managed to look windswept. Very windswept.

As the door to their suite closed behind Alanna, Kel turned and pulled Alanna into her arms. Her lips traced down Alanna’s neck and across her collarbone. When she reached the neckline of Alanna’s gown she bit into Alanna’s freckled shoulder.

“What was that you were saying about dresses?” Kel murmured into Alanna’s skin.

“That they were more convenient,” Alanna said, short of breath.

“Convenient for whom?” Kel asked as her fingers pulled at the neckline of the dress.

Alanna gasped. As Kel pulled at the dress the silk shifted across Alanna’s skin, sending fire through her veins. One of Kel’s hands slipped down and cupped Alanna’s breast.

“For- for you,” said Alanna.

“Oh, really? Show me.”

Alanna reached down to her skirt and started twisting it up, the silk slippery in her grasp. Kel’s fingers and lips kept roving across Alanna’s skin, the bodice of her dress. Alanna’s fingers clenched at the fabric every time, making slow progress. 

When Alanna finally reached the hem of the dress, she started pulling at the underskirt and shift. She huffed in annoyance.

“Still think it’s convenient?” Kel whispered.

“Goddess,” Alanna said, “it would be if you were doing all the work.”

Kel dropped to her knees.

“Like this?” Kel said, grabbing hems, pushing aside shifts, and discarding underclothes. She leaned forward and licked a stripe up Alanna, sucking Alanna’s clit. Alanna’s knees buckled and she stumbled.

“It’s so convenient that I can’t even catch you if you stumble,” said Kel, pulling back.

“Stand up,” said Alanna.

Kel stood, careful not to drop all of Alanna’s skirts. Alanna held them up with one hand and grabbed Kel’s hand with the other. She slid Kel’s hand down till her fingertips reached Alanna’s clit, pushing Kel’s hand to circle. Alanna closed her eyes. Kel wrapped her free arm around Alanna, supporting her weight. 

“Yes,” said Alanna.

Kel watched the color rise on Alanna’s chest, spreading up her neck to her cheeks, and down below the edge of her neckline. Alanna felt her skin begin to tingle. Slotting her fingers with Kel’s Alanna pushed Kel’s hand down further, until they both slid one finger into Alanna. Alanna’s skin burned and Kel felt an overwhelming need. Kel started moving her finger, pulling Alanna’s hand along with her. 

“I need- I need more,” said Alanna, pulling her own hand away to hold onto Kel’s shoulder. Kel slipped a second finger into Alanna, quickening her pace. It wasn’t long before Alanna felt her body tightening. The waves of her orgasm crashed over her as she screamed Kel’s name.

As Alanna came down she rested her head on Kel’s chest. “See, I told you it was convenient,” Alanna said.

Kel slipped her fingers out of Alanna, making Alanna shudder. Kel sucked the fingers in her mouth, knowing better than to wipe them on silk - then reached out to grab at the laces of Alanna’s dress.

“That was- that was one of the least convenient things I have ever done in my life, Alanna,” said Kel, tugging hard enough to pull Alanna into her. “And when I get this damned dress off of you I will-”

“You’ll what?” asked a smirking Alanna as the dress fell to her feet, taking all of her loosened underclothes with it. 

Kel didn’t even bother to dignify Alanna’s comment with a response, instead she leaned forward and scooped Alanna over her shoulder and carried her to the bedroom.

“Kel! Put me down- Kel!” yelled a laughing Alanna.

“Or what?” said Kel, sliding Alanna to the floor when they reached the bedroom.

“Oh, let me show you what.”


End file.
